When the tape is to be vertically positioned, the bedding out of a seed tape is encumbered with the problem that said seed tape is not positioned sufficiently deeply in the earth. A small piece of the upper end of the tape projects from the earth, and long periods of windy weather or sunshine imply that the germinating units of the seed tape dry up because each germinating unit acts as a wick for the transport of the moisture to the surface of the ground, and accordingly the wind or sun dries up the germinating units through the projecting end of the seed tape. The latter is a rather unsatisfactory effect.